


Smile

by Salty (salty_starlight)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_starlight/pseuds/Salty
Summary: '' verbform one's features into a pleased, kind, or amused expression.'' nouna pleased, kind, or amused facial expression– Just a bunch of oneshot that i write because i'm bored.— My first time :)
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction?

Welcome to my book.

This is my first time using Ao3, i'm trying my best here. ( ＾∇＾)

Nice to meet you, i'm Salty! A new, lazy and bored writer. I'm not really good at writing and i do it for fun!

My first language is not English so bear with the broken grammar, also typos, sorry!!

I'm doing oneshots only and i'm only post if i have a good oneshots (imo) so i don't do request but you can suggest any oneshot ideas (please my writer block o(╥﹏╥)o )

Ah yes, i'm easy to get distracted so i usually drifted off and forgot what i was meant to write then made some of my works weird so i hope you guys dont really mind lol!

I might do another MCYT (which mostly Dream SMP cast) but mostly our dearest pig, Technoblade!

Suggestion is open so put it on comment :)

Enjoy!


	2. 1 || Flower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never met someone that he found more interesting than her.

Technoblade, is a bored rich man that stumbled across a warm cottage filled with colorful plants during his walk one day.

Because his curiosity, he approached the warm looking cottage and decided to explore the warm place.

Stepping to the path, colorful scenery welcomed his vision along with delicate sweet smell, he slowly explore the quite large garden.

Comfortable with the vibes from the place, he slowed his pace and start to admiring the beauty until a quiet voice startled him.

He quickly turn around, alarmed. Behind him, was just a harmless lady, which he assume the owner of the garden.

A lady with white soft praire dress that got slightly dirty because gardening holding bunch of colorful flowers, looking at him curiously. He assume that this lady is a mere commoner based on her place and attire.

He stood up straight, expecting a respecting greeting as he is the famous rich man who owns everything. Instead of greetings he expected, the lady asked him if he needs anything politely while slowly getting closer.

He didn't answer her for a moment then answering that he is just looking around. The woman just smiled and then welcomed him and offered him to follows her to her garden then went to the other side of the garden, leaving him confused.

His curiosity piqued by this weird woman he met then he slowly just took her ogger and followed her from behind, finding more and more beautiful and comforting garden. 

He then asked her if she knows him, her answer is no which made him slightly interested in her more. Which made him confused, why he is interested in some random commoner he had just met. She keep walking which he just follow while he enjoying the scenery.

After walking for a while she stopped at a medium sized table. She put down her flower here and then sit down on the chair, invited him to sit beside her, he just nodded and sits here, in front of them another side of the garden lies.

She then give him a chance to ask her any question he had. Firstly, he asked her name then what is this place which she answered honestly, his questions turned to her rambling about her garden and her flower which he listened intently.

Hours and hours of conversation they both passed, which mostly her telling him her story and the man listening quietly. Until it's time to head home because the sun started to setting.

She then accompany him to the exit before saying their goodbyes, she handed him a daffodil flower as a gift and then asked him to visit sometimes. He nodded then thanked her and start his walk to home.

He stared at the fresh flower he just received. He definitely coming back to see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what i was writing, i hope ypu guys enjoys it :)  
> Feel free to drop suggestions on comment!


	3. 2 || Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her touch is comforting.

It was a tiring day for Technoblade.

With cold temperature and hours of working.

But here she is

Her tender touch calmed him.

Her hands gently braiding his hair skillfully.

Her soft humming comforting him.

Her cozy embrace protected him from the cold.

Her special tea to ease his exhaustion.

Her smile that also made him smile.

It was a tiring day for Technoblade.

But with her, it was an amazing day for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did i write this again


	4. 3 || Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He brought something home.

"Why there's a dog following you around, Techno?" You asked your man while pointing to a small fluffy ball that follows him home.

He raised his eyebrow and turns around, "Huh, i don't remember taming them." He answered while crouching down to get a closer look at the animal.

You approaches him and also take a look at the dog, "It's kinda cute, can we keep it??" You jokingly ask him, expecting him to make you to say goodbye to the small dog. He didn't respond for a bit, and then picking up the dog observing it more. "Sure." He replied shortly and handed you the small dog then walked inside.

Suprised that he just agree, you shrug it off then follows him inside to taking care of the new dog while smiling slightly.

After cleaning and feeding the dog, both of you and the dog exhausted ended up sleeping near the fireplace, the warmth lulling you and the dog in your arms to deep slumber. 

You felt someone presence appears beside you but you were too tired to check who is it but leans closer to their warmth instead.

Techno just stares at your tired figure and the newly found dog, he let out a huff and his lips formed a small smile. He leans back against you and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace and you.


	5. 4 || Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hair is very soft.

"Your hair is so soft."

You compliment the pink haired man, that sitting on the floor right in front of you, while you are sitting on a short wooden stool while braiding his hair.

"Really?" 

He responded nonchalantly then continue reading his favorite book, The Art of War. You smiled, mumbling a yes and then start humming, still focusing on braiding his soft and long hair.

Comfortable, he lean his head closer to your touch. He really enjoys your warm touch and your soft humming, tempted to join your humming but he is too sleepy so instead of hums with you, he falls asleep against your lap.

You noticed his head leaned more closer just smiled and continue playing with his hair. Your plan is just simply braid his hair and done, but with he sleeping right now, you might gonna pull a prank or two.


	6. 5 || Pat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a busy day.

Today is a really busy day. Techno went out early to hunt some wither skeletons, which you doesn't understand why he needs that much. While you busy gathering materials, taking care of his dogs, trading for emeralds et cetera.

Running around doing your things all day really made you tired, since you tend to forget about stuff you were about to do. Sometimes you have to run back just because you forgot your tools, you've been thinking to get a notebook like Techno so you won't forget about things.

Time passed quickly, you're done with your agenda for today, took a rest. While waiting for your man return, you busied yourself with cooking for both of you. Right after you're done with cooking the front door opened, revealing your tired lover. You welcomed him warmly and helped him with his equipments, he thanked you and went to change to more comfortable attire.

After doing his stuff, he went back to you to eat dinner together. You two sit together and eat dinner while telling each other about today adventure, mostly you that rambled about your day while he listened contently. He smiled with your excitement and his hand went to your head, giving you a pat which made you smiles back to him.

It was a busy day for both of you, but you two didn't mind because each other presence in the end of the day is worth it.


	7. 6 || Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He went back home with lots of injuries.

"Oh jeez, just hold still"

You mumbled while trying to keep his injured arm still to clean it.

"It's okay, It will be fine later."

He tried to convince you to let it heal itself, but you being stubborn of course refused and continue taking care of it. "I told you to not go overboard.." you mumbled while focusing on cleaning his injuries. He didn't respond and just watching you to do your stuff then leaning back against the wall while letting out a sigh.

"Don't do that again, i got worried easily." You grumbled while looking up at him after done cleaning some of his wounds. He looked back at you, "Did you forget? Technoblade never dies." He joked, letting out a small chuckle. 

You released his arm and went to hold his cheeks, "I'm serious," You said sternly while staring to his bright red eyes. He smiled, "Okay okay. I'll try," You smiled back then leans closer to his face, his smile turns to a smirk while waiting for your movement.

Instead of a kiss, his lips meet with a glass bottle full of healing potion. He raised one of his eyebrow while staring at you while you're brusting of laughter and continue healing his arm leaving him embarrassed and grumpily drinking the potion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
